


Graphics&Story for Tibbs_Yuletide 2014: "Ease the Pain"

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Animated Gifs, Animation, Chibi, Childhood Memories, Digital Art, Drawing, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s12e09 Grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs knows how to ease Tony`s pain. Episode tag for 12.9 “Grounded”. WARNING: References of childhood abuse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graphics&Story for Tibbs_Yuletide 2014: "Ease the Pain"

**Author's Note:**

> Show threw a (almost) perfect ball with the last bullpen scene of "Grounded", I took it and ran with it.
> 
> Almost perfect because we`ve been cheated out of Gibbs rolling around in the snow *lol* and most of all because even if we`d have seen it, it wouldn`t have been a perfect moment, because Tony would have been missing. I took care of both problems. This a combination of fiction and graphic. The graphic saw the light first, the story was an idea that made itself know shortly before I had to post.
> 
> **Title:** Ease The Pain
> 
> **Summary:** Gibbs knows how to ease Tony`s pain.
> 
> **Spoiler:** NCIS 12.9 “Grounded”
> 
> **Pairing:** Gibbs/Tony
> 
> **Rating:** PG13
> 
> **Character:** Tony DiNozzo, Gibbs
> 
> **Category:** Fluff, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> **Warning:** References of childhood abuse.
> 
> (I went with pre-establish canon, before show decided to rewrite histoy, with my own twist)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Tony and Gibbs belong to NCIS, NCIS belongs to CBS. I just borrowed them all for some fun. I`m going to return the remains asap.
> 
> Chibi/Tony & Chibi!Gibbs are mine
> 
> THANK YOU goes to geckoholic, for taking the time to carve this little story of mine into shape *sends flowers*. All remaining mistakes are mine, and mine only.
> 
> (sort of a warning prt.2: this is my 1st fanfiction ever, I never took a writing class, I didn`t write anything in 20+ years. I really hope you`ll not expect a bestseller, `cause it`s anything but ...)

After Tony arrived at home - late at night and exhausted because it took a long time to wrap everything up at the airport and the office, and the snow on the drive home didn`t help - Gibbs asked about what happened and how Tony was holding up.

Not because it couldn`t wait until both would be back at work, but because he`d been worried about Tony.

Being worried about Tony was nothing new, Gibbs always was when they had to work separately. But this time, Senior being a no-show and not letting Tony know about it added fuel to Gibbs`concern.

Gibbs knew how much Senior`s behavior affected Tony, how much it hurt him. But he also knew the perfect cure for Tony`s pain, and that was to show him how much he loved him, how much Tony mattered to him.

And he was pretty sure he had to do just that tonight.

Once Tony was done telling his tale about picking Senior up at the airport - nothing ever goes as planned, not to mention the old man doing what he does best - he asked about Gibbs` side of the events.

Gibbs told him what happened at the office while Tony and Bishop had been at the airport, smack in the middle of the case.

He also let him know how much it had bothered him not to be there for Tony, by his side and on his six. How proud he`s been of Tony during the entire case.

That made Tony smile, and Gibbs loved to see Tony smile.

Then he made a mistake, an innocent one, because he simply wanted to let Tony know about everything that happened, not holding back or hiding anything.

Gibbs let Tony know about Abby`s request for a snow angel. About how he, at first, didn´t want to do it, but then gave in at the end. About how funny it turned out to be.

As soon as the words left his mouth Gibbs knew he`d hit a soft spot. The smile on Tony`s face disappeared completely in the blink of an eye, he got up and walked over to the window, looking outside, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Gibbs got up also, and turned to Tony. “Tony, I ...” was all he could say before Tony started talking.

“Do you remember when I told you how my mom used to dress me up as a sailor until I was 10 years old?”

Gibbs remembered, oh yes. That day was one of the worst in his entire life. Seeing Tony behind bars, desperate, scared and lonely, was a sight he`d never forget.

“Well”, Tony said with a shaky voice, “dressing me up, and showing me off, was all she ever did. Not once did she take me to a playground, not once did she play with me at home, not once did she invite other kids to our house so I had someone to play with. Not once did she, or anyone else, build a snowman for me, or with me. Not to mention a snow angel.”

The silence that followed made Gibbs` heart skip a beat.

He thought about what to say, but couldn`t come up with anything that wouldn´t make Tony  
feel weak and whiny because he`d lost control of his emotions and memories.

He walked over to Tony, took his arm and turned him around. “Get dressed, we`re going outside”.

“Gibbs, look, I ...” Tony said, but Gibbs put a finger over his lips to make him shut up. “No, don´t say a word, just do as I say.”

Tony did as he was told, he got dressed and followed Gibbs outside. The snow was still falling, everything was covered in white, it was quiet.

Both walked out into the snow. Gibbs turned to Tony and said “you know no one can say no to Abby, especially not me. Yes, we had fun making the snowangel, but somehow it didn`t feel right. Now I know why, it`s because you haven`t been there.”

Tony just looked at Gibbs, not saying a word. “You and I, we`re going to make it feel right, now”, Gibbs said, and pointed to the thick snow in his backyard.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
(the text is from "Snow Angel" by Over The Rhine)  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Tony as he did his first ever snow angel, laughing, bright green eyes filled with life and joy, made Gibbs almost drown in love for him.

This was so much better than anything he could ever do with anyone else.

When they went back inside Gibbs sent Tony to take a hot shower. After all, he wanted this night to be one that Tony would remember and cherish forever, he didn`t want him to become sick because of it.

They had a few days off work. He`d make sure that Tony would be too exhausted to get up on time in the morning. He`d make sure that Tony wouldn`t make it to the airport, again, to pick up Senior.

Later today he`d drag Tony back into the backyard and then they`d build a snowman.

He took Tony`s cell phone and turned it off. Then he hid it, just because. He set his own cell phone to silent mode, and turned off the phone in the basement.

At last he locked the front door and went upstairs, to join Tony in the shower.

Oh yes, over the next few days Gibbs would make sure that Tony knew exactly how much he loved him, how much he mattered to him.


End file.
